Aditya Brahmadinata
Aditya Brahmadinata is Kamen Rider Highbreed, the main protagonist in the series Kamen Rider Highbreed. History First Transformation into Highbreed Aditya was watching a Kamen Rider series before he realized that he would come late to 4th-year-anniversary concert. He made it to the concert on time. On the way home, he decided to see a Japanese pop-culture event. At the event, he bumped into a girl running from a monster. Learning the nature of Fuze and Kamen Rider Highbreed, he decided to become the latter. He grabbed the Hybrid Driver and the Rider 1 and Kuuga Ridejects from Bunga and tried to transform with it, even though he was already warned that only a certain person that can use it to transform. The Driver's belt manifested around Aditya's waist, much to Bunga's surprise. Aditya transformed and beat the monster, but it managed to escape. After the battle, Bunga came to Aditya and called him "Big brother", much to the latter's shock. Powers and Abilities Vast Knowledge about Kamen Riders Being an otaku of Kamen Rider, Aditya has a vast knowledge about every Kamen Rider's power, which is proven to be effective for use in battle. Personality to be added Forms Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 197.1 cm *'Rider Weight': 97.1 kg Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 7.1 t *'Kicking Power': 20.0 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 20.0 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 7.1 sec Cyclone Chaser is Kamen Rider Highbreed's yellow default form which uses assets of and . This form's name is a portmanteau of Rider 1's and Kuuga's . This form consists of following parts: *'Shin Mighty Head': The helmet. **'Mighty Control Crown': The golden crest/forehead armor. It gives the balance throughout the whole body. Also, it has extremely hard composition to protect the head. **'Super Tactile Antenna': The antennae on the forehead. Catch and receive sounds and radio waves of 4 kilometers in all directions. It also can sense the presence of enemies and incoming attacks. **'O Signal': The circular section on the forehead. It is possible to collect battle data in real-time and to grasp the ability of oneself and enemy accurately, derive optimum solutions to problems, and adjust internal systems of Highbreed. **'C Eye Hybrid Visor': The visor. A compound eye that has vision and visual acuity several tens times that of humans. Installed with C Eye system that allows infrared night vision and magnifying power similar to that of a telescope and a microscope. **'Crusher': The silver faceplate that can break chains. **'Hybrid Ears': The auditory system on both sides of the helmet. It has hearing ability several tens times that of humans. *'Chest Blocker': The chest armor. The structure is similar to that of an insect's exoskeleton and is extremely durable and elastic. Also installed with Artificial Lungs that can recycle oxygen for two hours. *'Shoulder Blocker': The shoulder armor. The structure is similar to that of an insect's exoskeleton and is extremely durable and elastic. It also plays a role in absorbing impact when doing tackle. *'Rider Scarf': The scarf around the neck. It stabilizes the whole body's posture during combat. *'Hybrid Vessel': The line across the body. It converts energy made by the Hybrid Driver into bioenergy. *'Hybrid Suit': The bodysuit. It improves the physical power and durability of the user. *'Hybrid Arm': The arms. The Myohybril Muscles covers it, increasing strength. *'Arm Control Ring': The golden bracelets on the arms. It works to deliver electrical energy to the glove during a finisher. *'Rider Grip': The gloves. It is made of a light-alloy artificial bone that combines rigidity and flexibility. The grip strength is 20 times that of ordinary people, and it is possible to lift the weight of 5 t with one hand and tear off a 3 cm thick chain. *'Hybrid Leg': The legs. The Myohybril Muscles covers it, increasing strength. *'Knee Absorber': The knee pads. While reducing the burden of feet due to intense battle, it protects bones and muscles from the impact of jumping and kicking. Because it has a very hard composition, it also has the function of doubling the power of knee-kicking. *'Leg Control Ring': The golden bracelets on the legs. It works to deliver electrical energy to the sole during a finisher. *'Rider Foot': The shoes. It is made of special-alloy indirect super elastic springs to increase jumping ability. It can also break a steel door when used in a kick. This form's Final Injection finisher is called Mighty Rider Kick: Highbreed does Kuuga's finisher pose, gathering electrical power in the Rider Foot, before jumps with his two legs while shouting "Toh". In the midair, he flips before landing a flying side kick to the enemy, destroying it in the process. *Another variant called Mighty Rider Punch where Highbreed doing a punch instead of a kick. Appearances: Episode 1 - Full Clock Up= Full Clock Up Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 201.4 cm *'Rider Weight': 100.6 kg Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 6.0 t *'Kicking Power': 14.0 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 60.0 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 1.4 sec Full Clock Up is Kamen Rider Highbreed's red form which uses assets of and . This form's name is a portmanteau of Kabuto's ability and Drive's finisher. *'Rider Speed Head': The helmet. **'Kabuto Horn': The horn on the forehead. It has more than four times the hearing ability of a person, listens to sounds in the range of 16 Hz to 120 thousand Hz, and can even hear a needle falling 5 km ahead. Also, when charged up with the Full Clock Up Tire, it receives a wave and glows red. **'O Signal': The circular section on the horn. It is possible to collect battle data in real-time and to grasp the ability of oneself and enemy accurately, derive optimum solutions to problems, and adjust internal systems of Highbreed. **'Head Wing Spoiler': An aerodynamic spoiler installed at the rear part of the helmet. It strengthens acceleration by generating downforce throughout the body. It also functions as an antenna, detecting enemies lurking nearby. **'Compound Multi High Beam Hybrid Visor': The visor. A compound eye that has vision and visual acuity several tens times that of humans. It can see the enemy moving in high speed, i.e. Clock Up, even in the normal space-time through the flow of tachyon particles. Also installed wit Multi High Beam Eye that can capture heat source reactions and moving body reactions, etc., and quickly grasp the situation in front of a wide area, in addition to a powerful light-emitting function that can also be used to blind enemy. **'Crash Guard Panel': The composite armor to protect the face. It is made by overlaying multiple sheets of high-strength compressed alloy on top of one another. It can withstand tank shots. **'Air Exhaust Pipe': Exhaust attached to the helmet. When supplying oxygen to the wearer, it has a role of removing impurities contained in the air with multiple air filters. **'Hybrid Ears': The auditory system on both sides of the helmet. It has hearing ability several tens times that of humans. *'Kabuto Breast Cowl': The chest armor. Made with Hihi'irokane metal, it is a robust and lightweight armor with an excellent shock absorption ability. It also has a mechanism to rotate the Full Clock Up Tire. A cooling mechanism is also installed. In addition, a small transfer portal generator is installed as well, allowing the Full Clock Up Tire to phase through Highbreed's chest rather than having it impale Highbreed. *'Full Clock Up Tire': The tire on the chest. By rotating the Full Clock Up Tire at high speed, an anti-gravity acceleration field covering the body is formed, enabling temporary high-speed movement. *'G-Deflector': The shoulder armor. Their shape allows them to effectively recieve attacks without much issue. It has a movement assist function that utilises electromagnetic waves to speed up the acceleration force of Drive's punches and arm movement, allowing Drive to execute fast arm combat techniques. *'Hybrid Vessel': The line across the body. It converts energy made by the Hybrid Driver into bioenergy. *'Hybrid Suit': The bodysuit. It improves the physical power and durability of the user. *'Hybrid Arm': The arms. The Myohybril Muscles covers it, increasing strength. *'Rapid Break Rider Balm': The gloves. A high frequency is released from the palm and crimped to increase the fit when holding the handle of weapons or Machine Ride Highbreeder. In addition, tachyon particles can be sent to the Machine Ride Highbreeder so that it can be tuned to Clock Up. A high-speed powered punch can be delivered by covering the gloves' surface area with compressed energy. *'Intake Arm Guard': The forearm armors. It is strong enough to be used as a shield. They store any surplus energy generated by the Drive Rideject and energy taken from the whole body intake. *'Hybrid Leg': The legs. The Myohybril Muscles covers it, increasing strength. *'Rider Knee Metal Pad': The knee pads. It is a robust and lightweight armor that can reduce the response speed of the body to 0.05 seconds, which is much faster than ordinary people (at normal times). It has a function to assist and strengthen the movement of the knee joint and can deliver high-speed knee kick. *'Active Turbo Leg': The shin protector. A lightweight alloy with excellent impact resistance is used. In addition, the built-in high-strength suspension plays a role in strengthening the leg power. *'Rear Cowl Rider Stomper': The shoes. The high-performance grip parts, that cover the sole, maintain friction according to the road surface condition and realize rapid change of direction from the highest speed and smooth acceleration. In combat, it is possible to converts tachyon particles, which are charged up by the Full Clock Up Tire into waves, to increase the kicking power. It has the power to strike into enemies moving freely in space-time, destroying them. This form's Final Injection finisher is called RiDrop Kick: Highbreed sends the Machine Ride Highbreeder to ram the enemy and then spinning around the enemy in high speed, making the enemy bounce off before sends it to Highbreed. Highbreed then doing a roundhouse kick, destroying the enemy. Appearances: Episode 4 - Castliner= Castliner Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 200.7 cm *'Rider Weight': 198.6 kg Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 20.8 t *'Kicking Power': 30.7 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 8 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 18.6 sec Castliner is Kamen Rider Highbreed's orange form which uses assets of and . This form's name is a portmanteau of Den-O's and Kiva's . *'Sword Kiva Head': The helmet. **'Omni Persia Hybrid Visor': The visor. A compound eye that has vision and visual acuity several tens times that of humans. It can obtain visual information at a distance of 500 meters forward and at a 220° angle. It also has an X-ray function that allows Kiva to see through 10 meter-thick steel plating.. Installed with Persia Scan Eye that can distinguish a person up to 6 km away. In addition, it has a night vision function even when in the daylight. **'O Signal': The circular section on the forehead. It is possible to collect battle data in real-time and to grasp the ability of oneself and enemy accurately, derive optimum solutions to problems, and adjust internal systems of Highbreed. **'Hybrid Ears': The auditory system on both sides of the helmet. It has hearing ability several tens times that of humans. *'Darkness Choker': The black choker device on the base of the neck area. Among monsters, a necklace that imitates a demon's face is a favorite decoration of those with power. Among lower monsters, it is said that they just look at this decoration. In other words, the Darkness Choker serves no real functional purpose and is just decoration. *'Bloody BiBreasPlate': The chest armor. It is made of Aura Armor, it can absorb and mitigate even 10 tons of shock it receives. Blood Hybrid Vessels branch through this area collecting Demon Imperial Power in a reservoir that stains it crimson. *'Ptera Plate': The shoulder armor. The Demon Imperial Power provided by Kiva Rideject is amplified through the magic stones, but it is so deadly that Highbreed (or even Kiva) himself risks destruction. The Ptera Plates are restraints that close and hold down the power. *'Blood Hybrid Vessel': The line across the body. It converts energy made by the Hybrid Driver into bioenergy. It has the function of efficiently circulating the power of the demon throughout the whole body. *'King Hybrid Suit': The bodysuit. It improves the physical power and durability of the user and at the same time functions as a restraint to suppress potential explosion of demonic power. It is made out of Lucifer Metal and has been coated in Trysilvania Silver to further suppress demonic power. *'Hybrid Arm': The arms. The Myohybril Muscles covers it, increasing strength. *'Catena': Chains wrapped around the shoulders and the right leg. It is crafted out of Lucifer Metal and is coated with Trysilvania Silver. Furthermore, a seal has been engraved on it's surface to prevent explosion from demonic power overload. (Note: 'Catena' is Italian for 'chain'.) *'Hybrid Leg': The legs. The Myohybril Muscles covers it, increasing strength. *'Silvania Knee Guards' - The kneecaps. Not only do they protect Highbreed's knees, but they also serve as a resistor to control the demonic power flowing into the feet. *'Den Greave': The left shin protector. It is a kind of Aura Armor that protects the Aura is charged when executing a Rider Kick. *'Hell's Gate': The right shin protector. A restraining plate made of Trysilvania Silver. It opens up when Highbreed utilizes the Final Injection technique, allowing the Catena chains to open up, fully opening Hell's Gate. When opened, it resembles bat wings, and serve to ensure that kicks from a high altitude land on targets. It's tip is made of Lucifer Metal, and is as sharp as diamond. It's insides have been dyed crimson due to the influence of the Demon Emperor Stones. It also plays the role of power release plates, diffusing and emitting any power that rebounds during impact. *'Balancer Ankle Bangle': The ankle armor. While keeping the power balance with the right leg evenly, it can deliver an explosive destructive power of about 8 tons even with a regular kick in a restrained state. This form's Final Injection finisher is called DenRider Moon Break: Appearances: Episode 6 - Rouzermaru= Rouzermaru Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump Height': *'Maximum Running Speed': Rouzermaru is Kamen Rider Highbreed's navy blue form which uses assets of and . This form's name is a portmanteau of Blade's and Gaim's . Appearances: Episode - X-Aid= X-Aid Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump Height': *'Maximum Running Speed': X-Aid is Kamen Rider Highbreed's pink form which uses assets of and . This form's name is a portmanteau of X''''s and Ex-'''Aid's names. Appearances: Episode - Ongeki Daisetsudan= Ongeki Daisetsudan Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump Height': *'Maximum Running Speed': Ongeki Daisetsudan is Kamen Rider Highbreed's brown form which uses assets of and . This form's name is a portmanteau of Amazon's finisher and Hibiki's various finishers. Appearances: Episode - Sailing Ghost= Sailing Ghost Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump Height': *'Maximum Running Speed': Sailing Ghost is Kamen Rider Highbreed's green form which uses assets of and . This form's name is a portmanteau of Skyrider's Sailing Jump ability and Ghost's Parka Ghost'''s. '''Appearances: Episode - Drag Wizard= Drag Wizard Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump Height': *'Maximum Running Speed': Drag Wizard is Kamen Rider Highbreed's crimson form which uses assets of and . This form's name is a portmanteau of Ryuki's and Wizard's . Appearances: Episode - Half Match= Half Match Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump Height': *'Maximum Running Speed': Half Match is Kamen Rider Highbreed's yellow/cyan/crimson/navy form which uses assets of and . This form's name is a portmanteau of Double's Half Change ability and Build's Best Match forms. Appearances: Episode - Cross Gear= Cross Gear Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump Height': *'Maximum Running Speed': Cross Gear is Kamen Rider Highbreed's scarlet form which uses assets of and . This form's name is a portmanteau of ZX's and Faiz's . Appearances: Episode - }} - Super= Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump Height': *'Maximum Running Speed': Cyclone Tornador is Kamen Rider Highbreed's yellow upgrade form which uses assets of and . This form's name is a portmanteau of Rider 2's and Agito's . This form consists of following parts: *'Shin Ground Head': The helmet. **'Cross Horn': The golden horn. It is a sensory organ that control vision, smell and hearing. It also releases excess energy to prevent accidental self-destruction. It opens up when executing the rider kick finishing attack. **'Super Tactile Antenna': The antennae on the forehead. Catch and receive sounds and radio waves of 4 kilometers in all directions. It also can sense the presence of enemies and incoming attacks. **'O Signal': The circular section on the forehead. It is possible to collect battle data in real-time and to grasp the ability of oneself and enemy accurately, derive optimum solutions to problems, and adjust internal systems of Highbreed. **'C Eye Compound Hybrid Visor': The visor. A compound eye that has vision and visual acuity several tens times that of humans. Installed with C Eye system that allows infrared night vision and magnifying power similar to that of a telescope and a microscope. It can also detect human faces from 10km away. In addition to being able to see through a 5m thick steel wall, it also has a Starlight Mode that emits light to illuminate dark areas. **'Crusher': The silver faceplate that can break chains. A phantom sound is emitted from between the armor plates, resulting in sharp fangs that cut through the steel. **'Hybrid Ears': The auditory system on both sides of the helmet. It has hearing ability several tens times that of humans. *'Wiseman Monolith': A stone located at the center of the armor/chest. It is a symbol of Kamen Rider Agito and efficiently supplies and circulates the “force” generated by the Agito Rideject. *'Power Shell Armor': The chest armor. It is a reinforced exoskeleton with 5 times the hardness of the Armored Hybrid Suit. In addition, the golden parts of the chest and abdomen are called Gold Chest, where the whole body's strengthening muscles are evenly distributed. Also installed with Artificial Lungs that can recycle oxygen for two hours. *'Shoulder Arms Shield': The shoulder armor. It can also be used as a sharp blade, and is effective for a shoulder tackle attack. *'Rider Scarf': The scarf around the neck. It stabilizes the whole body's posture during combat. *'Hybrid Vessel': The line across the body. It converts energy made by the Hybrid Driver into bioenergy. *'Armored Hybrid Suit': The bodysuit. It is armored suit that wraps around the whole body. It has both flexible elasticity and diamond-like hardness. It improves the physical power and durability of the user. *'Hybrid Arm': The arms. The Myohybril Muscles covers it, increasing strength. *'Arm Block Shield': The forearm armor. Its hardness is 10 times harder than that of Armored Hybrid Suit. *'Hammer Shell Rider Grip': The gloves. It is made of a strengthened light-alloy artificial bone that combines rigidity and flexibility to protects the fist. The grip strength is 20 times that of ordinary people, and it is possible to lift the weight of 5 t with one hand and tear off a 3 cm thick chain. Highbreed concentrates power to his fists when releasing a punch. *'Hybrid Leg': The legs. The Myohybril Muscles covers it, increasing strength. *'Knee Armored Shell': The knee pads. The shock received at the feet is released outside the body. *'Shock Silver': The silver parts on the legs. It sends the impact absorbed by the Fair Anklet to the Knee Armored Shell. *'Fair Anklet': The golden ankle armor. It is a reinforced exoskeleton that absorbs received energy and protects the ankle joint. *'Rider Foot Armor': The shoes. It is an armored skin made of a double layer of special-alloy indirect super elastic springs to increase jumping ability. It can also break a steel door when used in a kick. It is super hard as it is a part that releases tremendous energy during Ground Rider Kick. This form's Final Injection finisher is called Ground Rider Kick: When Highbreed's power reaches its peak, the Cross Horns crest on his head opens, pushing all of Highbreed's capabilities to their fullest while projecting Highbreed's symbol below his foot. He jumps with his two legs while shouting "Toh" before landing a flying side kick to the enemy, destroying it in the process. Appearances: Episode 14 - Cassette Module= Cassette Module Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump Height': *'Maximum Running Speed': Cassette Module is Kamen Rider Highbreed's grey form which uses assets of and . This form's name is a portmanteau of Riderman's and Fourze's . '''Appearances: Episode - Time Ride= Time Ride Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump Height': *'Maximum Running Speed': Time Ride is Kamen Rider Highbreed's magenta super form which uses assets of and accessed using Z-Touch II. This form's name is a portmanteau of Zi-O's ability and Decade's ability. Appearances: Episode - }} - Special= Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump Height': *'Maximum Running Speed': Venturium Appeal is Kamen Rider Highbreed's gold giant mecha form which uses assets of and Ultraman Venture. This form's name is a portmanteau of Chibirangers' various finisher and Venture's Venturium Beam finisher. Appearances: SHT Archipelago - }} - }} Equipment Devices *Hybrid Driver - Kamen Rider Highbreed's transformation belt *Ridejects - Transformation trinkets *Z-Touch II - Time Ride's form-accessing device Weapons *Hybrid Titan Beater - Standard side-arm weapon *Hybrid Handle Gun - Full Clock Up's personal weapon *Hybrid DoGasher - Castliner's personal weapon *Hybrid Rulade - Time Ride's personal weapon Vehicles *Machine Ride Highbreeder - Highbreed's Rider Machine **Kabuto Gouram Behind the Scenes to be added Notes *His pre-battle catchphrase is a combination of four Kamen Riders' pre-battle catchphrase ** : Space is here! Kamen Rider Fourze! Let's settle this man-to-man! ** : Now, it's showtime! ** : This is my stage now! ** : Now, shall we begin the experiment? Appearances *''Kamen Rider Highbreed'' **Episode 1: Transform × Hybrid See Also to be added Category:Kamen Rider Highbreed Category:Highbreed Riders